


Moving In

by timmywimey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Punk Scully, hipster mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmywimey/pseuds/timmywimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first day of a new semester. Students are moving into their dorms. Mulder and Scully meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Mulder is lying down on his bed. He has just finished moving his stuff into his dorm, his roommate had gone out to socialize while he remained in the room reading a book called Enigmas of the Mystical.  
He was just reading about Big Foot when he hears thumping noises outside his door. Curious to see what it is, he puts the book down on his bed, leaving it face down, open on the page he was reading and opens the door. A little bit down the hall from his room, he sees what appears to be a big box with legs.  
This creature was definitely not in Enigmas of the Mystical.  
This creature was a girl.  
Scully drops the box on the floor in exhaustion. She notices the feet standing in front of her. Her eyes moved from his feet to his gawky, smiling face.  
“Do you need some help?” he asks.  
“No. I’m fine, thank you,” Scully said huffily. She notices the grey sweatshirt that he’s wearing, patterned with little green alien heads, and she smirks at him.  
She bends down to pick up the box again but only manages to lift it a couple of inches from the ground. She drops the box back on the floor, panting with her hands on her knees.  
Without warning, Mulder picks up the box and asks over his shoulder, “Which room you in?”  
“Hey… wait… a minute!” Scully exclaims in between breaths. She chases after him, his longer legs taking longer strides than her shorter ones.  
“Which room?” Mulder asks again.  
“Just,” Giving up, she grunts, “just that one at the end of the hall.”  
He sets the box down in the room she indicated and turns back to her. He takes her in, the plaid shirt, dark lipstick, dark hair, and chokers. He smiles at her again and she merely raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you have any other boxes?” Mulder asks.  
“Uh, no. That was the last one.” She replies, still trying to catch her breath.  
“My name is Fox Mulder, but you can call me Mulder. Please only call me Mulder.”  
Her eyebrow hitches up higher.  
“Scully, Dana.”  
“Well hello, Scully Dana.”  
He offers his hand for her to shake. She reluctantly takes his enormous hand into her tiny ones. She is taken by surprise as she is jerked out of her room after him.  
“Come on, Scully, let’s take a look at the campus activities!”  
“But I still have to unpack!”  
Mulder seems to not have heard this. She gives up on trying to protest and allows herself to be dragged off. Good thing she is trailing behind him because he does not see the tiny smile that spreads across her face.


End file.
